The following U.S. Patents is incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,107 discloses a manifold gauge cover featuring a first half shell and a second half shell connected via a hinge. The inner surfaces of the shells are lined with foam. The shells can move between an open position and a closed position respectively allowing and preventing access to the inner cavities of the shells.